


I’m Sorry (For What I’ve Done)

by Loki_ate_my_pudding



Series: Demons? Not in My Workplace! (Jk, they’re in the workplace) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Eugene, Demon Ned, Human Zach, I Don't Even Know, human keith, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_ate_my_pudding/pseuds/Loki_ate_my_pudding
Summary: Zach is lonely. He never seems to be able to work out relationships, and watching his friend Keith thrive in a lovely marriage made his heart ache. He feels like his life is crumbling apart, without knowing what causes pain in his back constantly, and struggling at work, Zach is almost ready to give up. Then, Eugene and Ned roll around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of Lil’ Demon, Don’t Worry Too Much because I love Zagene and I figured that I might as well write about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach, unaware of why everything in his life seems to be going wrong, contemplates his life.

Zach was almost always tired.

He didn’t sleep well, waking up constantly in pain and trying his hardest to slip into a comfortable position. He felt stuck in a consistent wave of tiredness, and of all things, it made Zach feel borderline worthless at work.

Half the videos he was meant to help edit, he had to beg Keith to take on, because one video took the time of two videos, and what Zach used to find easy became hard and time-consuming. If he felt tired before heading to work, he felt 90% worse after, almost always coming home to slump on the couch and try to nap until he decided to make dinner. 

Zach found himself laying on his side in his once comfortable bed, praying that for once, the pain wouldn't be too bad, and he could finally get a good night's sleep. He felt foolish, an adult begging for help in his head because he truly didn't know if he could take it any longer. He felt silly as he cried, finally breaking down in the bed and giving in to the exhaustion. Maybe he'd sleep well for once if he cried until he got there. 

It got later, and later, and Zach's bloodshot eyes eventually slid shut for the night. Until his alarm woke him up, five hours later, for another long workday. He wanted to cry and scream simultaneously then, infuriated that after he'd finally managed to fall asleep, fucking work was what woke him up. 

And it carried on that way, living exhaustedly and pretending nothing was wrong while taking time off work to go to doctors appointments, only to be told he was lying. 

Zach wanted to die. 

He was a grown man, who had a job, and friends, and he wasn't poor by any means, but there was a fine line between living comfortably and hardly living at all. He'd crossed that line, the back pain that seemed to be nothing to everyone around him being what made him suffer daily. It was worse than he wanted people to know. 

He sat up that night, giving up on even trying to sleep anymore. Zach watched some late night horror movie that played on the television, hardly able to comprehend what was happening. It was then that he wanted death more than ever before.

In the dark, watching a movie where the guy gets the girl and they escape whatever danger followed them to where the ended up. He found himself thinking about how that would never be him. 

He shivered, despite being wrapped in his heavy comforter. Zach felt the need to give up when he realized how crumbly his life had become. No girlfriend, no boyfriend, no one to believe how much pain he was in, no one to be by his side when he needed them. Keith was a friend, but a friend who had a wife, and so many other responsibilities to worry about before Zach. 

He felt truly useless again, but his alarm went off, and the cycle continued. Back to work, back to suffering, back to normal.

Or at least, as normal as if could be once two new men entered the office, one taking the empty desk beside him with a smile. "I'm Eugene." 

And Zach felt sick. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while watching a movie about some guy who cut off his dick

Zach never thought he’d be reduced to sleeping in the office, but life is wild and takes some crazy turns. 

He found himself in a rented room, too exhausted to even pretend he was okay. He yawned, laying back on the couch. Zach’s back didn’t hurt horribly today, but he still felt like he couldn’t work. 

Maybe it was his exhaustion and the idea that the pain would just come back, or maybe it was the distraction, thinking about Eugene and why he kept catching the ladder staring at him. 

Either way, his alarm blared after his three-hour nap, and he sat up, groaning a bit. It was his lunch break, he should be excited, but he’d actually just slept for a solid period of time. He stood, grabbing his phone and making his way out of the office room.  

Zach was ready to go to his car and drive to In and Out or some shit, just eat a burger in the back seat of his car and pretend his life wasn't falling apart. That's all Zach ever really did for lunch anymore. Sometimes he ate with Ryan and Keith in the cafeteria of the office, but that hardly happened since Keith married Becky and ate with her more often, and Ryan started acting insanely strange. 

He made his way towards the elevator, shuffling his feet a bit as he tapped down his wild hair. "Hey, Zach!" 

He turned, eyes widening a bit when he saw Eugene smiling at him. "Wanna go eat lunch with us? It's like high school but without the bitchy cheerleaders!''

"I mean, I would, but in the high school cafeteria, I sat with dorks and ate shitty tacos and PB&J's, so maybe I'll pass on a high school lunch." Zach said with a smile but walked towards them anyway. 

Eugene smiled and laughed, and Ned chuckled. Zach felt oddly giddy that his joke was appreciated. He followed the two taller men to the cafeteria, surprised they already knew their way around the office this well. His smile didn’t fade until he felt a tinge if pain in his back, and he felt sad all over again almost instantly. 

“So, What’s up? We don’t talk much, but I’d like to get to know ya better.” Eugene smiled. Zach smiled back. 

“Well, not much! Just work as usual, I’ve been trying to think of New video ideas but I can’t really come up with any.” Zach sighed. They grabbed food and paid, sitting down. 

“I have one, but I’m not sure they’ll pass it, ya know?” Eugene said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

Zach nodded a bit, pretending he wasn’t insanely confused as to why Eugene suddenly wanted to talk to him. Eugene was nice, but he wasn’t the friendliest. He seemed much more satisfied with just Ned and no one else. 

“Well, What is it? If it’s a group project, you can easily get senior producers to help out.” Zach replied. 

“I was thinking, like a group of friends that just tried a whole bunch of things. Like, stupid shit. I don’t know, I think hu- people would find it funny.” Eugene said, shrugging. 

“I think it’s a good idea. They could do like, sand buggy driving, or boat racing, or like car derby’s!” Ned grinned, and Zach smiled himself. 

“That is, actually, pretty great. You’ve already got ideas for it, too, which makes an easy pitch. Just come up with a title, and form the group you’re thinking of, and I’m sure you won’t have any problem.” Zach smiled. His phone dinged, a reminder for him to leave for another doctor’s appointment. 

He sighed, turning off his sound. “I’ve gotta go, though. I’ll see you two next week?” 

“Yeah, sure. See ya, Zach!” Eugene waved goodbye as Ned spoke, smiling. 

Zach left, and he couldn’t help but feel jealousy bubble inside him. He wanted to be in a video with them. They were cooler than anyone who’d really made an effort to talk to him before. 

He frowned, and not only was his back pain back, but his insecurities were too. So he started his car, and fell back into routine, waiting patiently for the inevitable “nothings wrong with you, Zach. It could be phantom pains.” And the sadness would settle again. 


End file.
